


i died

by S4m



Category: Arkn Mythos - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4m/pseuds/S4m
Summary: woo hoo gay shit





	i died

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, another fic based on SEALTOAST's work? That's a lotta damage!
> 
> No, I'm not gonna write more! I'm not!
> 
> Eh, who am I kidding, I most definitely will.

Blearily opening his eyes, Micheal stumbled out of the chair he'd been haphazardly strewn on. He could hear singing somewhere. Following the noise led to a slightly ajar door. Pulling out his knife, Micheal gave the door a gentle push, slipping in. Inside was a car, garage stuff, and a man, with a bloodied hook in his hand.

"Uh.....Hi?" The man turned towards him.

"Oh. You're awake. Now, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" 

The man didn't take Micheal's response very well. Micheal grunted as he was suddenly slammed against the garage door, a tight grip around his neck, and a sharper feeling pressing against his abdomen. 

"I'm ready! I'm ready!"

The man pulled back, and Micheal gasped for air.

"Ready to get out of here by proclaiming me as your guardian."

"What? No. I have had so many guardians. I remember what one guy did, he was called-"

"Don't bring that fucker up, or I will take my 13 billion year old cock and shove it up the poor excuse of a lineage you call a sun." And Micheal was back to being choked out. He wheezed, clawing at the man's arm, but the man was so much stronger than he was. In his lightheadedness, his cries became softer, his face turning redder. He found himself missing the touch of the hand as he was dropped like a sack of wet cement. 

"You humans. Disgusting creatures. Entertained so easily. Have some fucking dignity."


End file.
